


I don't know what this is

by Suggle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Beer, Bruises, Healing, Husbands, M/M, Promises, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suggle/pseuds/Suggle
Summary: I just stared writing because I was bored





	

Legs tangled together Aaron sleeping soundly on top of Roberts chest. Robert runs his hands up and down his back feeling the muscles in his back twitch at his touch.

He sighs kissing Aaron's forehead as he begins to stir hiding his face in Roberts neck from the sun peaking through there curtains"Morning"he kisses his lips before Aaron sits up stretching.

It's only been a week since Aaron was released from prison. Roberts eyes roam over he body mostly his chest slightly brown and yellow healing from bruises he had gotten from inside.

He shudders thinking about what must of happened.

Robert sits up and reaches out traces his smooth skin of his shoulder down to the healing bruises on his chest Aaron's hands touches his own holding them.

"I'm okay"he whispered moving closer pecking his lips.

"Promise?"there foreheads now resting against one another's"I promise I'm not going back there again" Robert nodded his hands cupping Aaron's face"You know"

"I know"Rob says back.

They we're now at Bobs cafe ordering"One  
americano please Bob"he nods looking over to Aaron who in as world of his own Robert touches his arm snapping him out of his trance.

"Just one tea"Robert raises an eyebrow in question

"I'm okay just tired that's all" that's what he's been saying since he's gotten out from prison.

Bob hands them there drinks they turn around coming face to face with Finn Barton.

Roberts angry raises Aaron avoids eye contact"Aaron... I'm sorry for....."Robert didn't give him chance"Don't bother"

He grabs his husbands hand walking out of Bobs shop.

"Thanks"Robert wraps an arm around his shoulders pulling him in close"No problem" Aaron stays leaning in further as they walk to Roberts car shocked he didn't pull away.

They arrive at the port a cabin. Aaron started working on pulling apart some cars Adam gone for lunch and Robert doing paper work inside.

Aaron wipes his hands from grease on working on the front of the car when Rebecca turns up smiling brightly.

"You seem happy"he comments as Rebecca comes over grinning.

"Well we're celebrating"he sighs walking around the car opening the door pulling the back seats out.

"Celebrating what?"her smile drops"You know what your freedom it's all been arranged Aaron"he groans one final tug the last seat came out he dumped it on the ground.

"I'm busy"stupid excuse but he didn't want a fuss made he was only gone for 6 months felt like a life time before they decided they would put him on a suspended sentence.

"Doing what"Rebecca demands just as Robert comes out"Hey Bex"Rebecca smiles in return before turning back to Aaron.

"Great now your here take her away"Robert looks between the two.

"Should I ask"Aaron shakes his head at Roberts question cleaning his hands before heading inside Rebecca in tow.

"Me Liv and Robert having a movie night" he answers her early question sitting down at his desk writing down something.

"It's just a couple of beers" she exclaims and after an hour of trying to convince Aaron having no look Robert tries and succeeds.

"It's just a couples of beers what harm could it do" yeah just a couple of beers.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah


End file.
